Tales of the FBI Episode 1: FNAF
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: Mike, the FBI, and a bunch of robots. What could possibly go wrong? HINT: Everything. {ONESHOT}


**Welcome to the most MLG story of all time you little scrubz. These are the tales of the legendary, FBI! Enjoy! (Warning: Story contains, the following: Dank Memes, FBI, destruction of FNAF, damaged buildings, helicopters, RPGs, noscope rifles, MLG bois, scrubz getting rekt, and more. Viewer Discretion Is Advised)**

It was a quiet (not really) night at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Mike Schmidt (the night guard) was on duty. This was his 4th night and he was terrified. He had just heard the Phone Guy die and he really didn't want to be next. However between the haunting laughs from Freddy, Bonnie's deathly black eyes, Chica's nonsense in the Kitchen, Golden Freddy being, well, Golden Freddy, and Foxy always running down to his door to beat the s**t out of the door to drain his power, he didn't have much power left. Then his power when out, with the heart stopping sound of the Generator going down. He then saw Freddy in the dorway of the left door, playing the Toreador March. Mike decided to make a run for it and ran to the front door only to slip and bang against a wall next to it. He looked up and saw Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and CHica staring at him with glowing white pinpricks for eyes. Then all of a sudden

He heard knocking, no, loud banging on the front door with men in black SWAT-like out fits outside.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "FBI OPEN UP!" He heard one shout. Then all of a sudden 2 black SUVs crashed through the wall with the back doors flying open with FBI troops rushing out with sniper rifles and assault rifles at the ready. Then a TANK busted through one of the walls with the turret aimed at the bots. The troops at the front door busted though the door and ran inside with their weapons aimed. A military jeep crashed through and had the gunner aim the turret rifle thingy at the bots. Then a hole blew open in the roof and helicopter troops flew in the building.

"OPEN FIRE AND REK THESE SKRUBZ!" And it was at this moment the bots knew, they fucked up. The troops opened fire on Bonnie who ran at them first. The assault rifles did little damage, so the jeep turret opened fire and blew so many DANK HOLES in Bonnie's head that it looked like a dead meme. He flopped over dead, like a good little wanker rabbit. Next came Chica screaming like that kid who said "GET OUT OF MY ROOM I'M PLAYING MINECRAFT!". Chica went down next. A Finnish Flag was planted on her body right behind her smoking head. A Finnish Sniper had shot him straight through the head. A 360 Noscope. Freddy ran at them this time, however he was gunned down by machine gun troops. Foxy ran at them next, but a few well placed sniper shots from that sniper brought him down like a THOT! The FBI then decided to shove more vehicles into the building to secure it. Then Golden Freddy showed up with MLG glasses and a fedora. He was all like "Do you wanna go boiz!" The FBI Commander was like (WHy yez I do". And they fought. GF had killed 2 weak-ass agents. The helicopter then landed directly on top of GF. "We got dis bois" the pilot said right before being killed like a skrub. GF was then shot by the tank, blasting him all the way to Uganda.

 **In Uganda**

Golden Freddy flew down to Earth and created a massive MLG crater full of Dank Memes. Ugandas best forces were sent to the crater. When GF notices the Paratrooper plane he said "Well Shit". He heard clicking. He knew he was fucked. The Ugandan Knuckles troops parachuted from the sky shout "U DO NOT NO DA WAE!" before shooting him with the Ebola Rifle.

 **FBI PEOPLE  
** They decided to just start shooting everything. Then the Puppet cam in. He killed a bunch of scrub troops. The dank commander told them to "shoot the demon". they shot the demon. (Wow) Then some dude with a flamethrower burned him to death, with the flamethrower and some sick roasts. "Get rekt scrub."

The FBI Commander said "Welp time to go, you are welcome MR. Mike."

Then all FBI troops and vehicles withdrew.

Mike looked around at the burning/ded/rekt building.

"I am so Fired"

 **DID YOU SKRUBZ LIKE IT!**

 **SAY YES OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

 **DO IT!**

 **JUST DO IT!**


End file.
